Today, most engines of modern passenger jets are turbofan aircraft engines. In order to increase the efficiency thereof and/or to reduce noise emission, so-called “geared turbofans” are known from in-house practice. In such geared turbofans, the fan and the turbine driving it are coupled via a speed reduction mechanism.
This provides new degrees of freedom in the design of the engine components, so that the fan and the turbine driving it have heretofore been designed relatively independently of each other.